User blog:Sofia The Odyssey/The Crown and the Power - Royalty Sign-ups
be one with the realm and hold the Crowns, for those who bear the crown, bear the power... intro Hello everyone! I am Sofia, one of the crats and admins here! And I've got an important announcement for you! So, as many of you may know, when RP starts, we will be kicking off with a storyline. The story will start prior to the creation or the Great City. The dominance is to be found within the Ten Cities of the Elements, each in the control of the Ten Leaders. The Leaders are also known as the Crowns or the Councils of the Domains. roster first child of mother earth The Earth Element hails a single Nexi, whom they regard as the First Child of Mother Earth. As Nexi legend observes it, the Earth itself chooses whom shall be her first child, and her voice in the realm. The ritual to find the First Child is complicated, but it is a rare occurrence in itself, for Earth Nexi have lived for hundreds of years on end, and as such, the passing of the title will only ever occur upon the death of the First Child. *TBD - RPed by Crystal crown of the storm The Air Element gives its regards to a ruling family, to whom is bestowed the Crown of the Storm. This title is often carried through the generations, but many know what it demands; for the Crown of the Storm can never be held by a single Nexi at one time. It must be no less than two, and even then, the presence of children is almost mandatory, unless the ruling monarchs decide to select another as heir. Should death befall either monarch, the other must select a consort to replace them; but if both died at once, close relatives will take the crown, whether or not they want to. No one has ever witnessed refusal of this, but many hope never to see it... *Queen Emeline, Her Royal Highness of the Storm - RPed by Z *King TBD, His Royal Highness of the Storm - RPed by Rida crown of the waters The Water Element hails to the Nexi with whom the Crown of the Waters rests. The Crown is of ease however; it doesn't judge solitary rule or ruling families. It is fine if it is passed down to children, for the waters are calm as long as the Crown is calm as well. Legends claim that the Nexi that holds the Crown, is stronger yet in its presence, but they feel vulnerable without it. *TBD - RPed by Mallowmelt crown of eternal fire The Fire Element, in all its destructive power and glory, bows down to the born survivors, the true warriors; for it is only through battle that one can become the flame within, and hold the Crown of Eternal Fire. Fire Nexi do not yield to reason or to children; they embody the meaning of "survival of the fittest", and they take it all the way up to the Crown itself. So anyone looking to claim the glory... will have to prove their worth in a duel like none other. *TBD - RPed by ??? crown of the evergreen The Life Element, the one that embraces all; it sees similar desire to that of the Air Element. For it is that no less than two can hold the Crown of the Evergreen. It is said that the Crown itself is even split into two pieces, each reflective of its owner; for ancient legend claims that Life believes in the power of two and it is thus why two must hold the Crown and not one alone. *TBD - RPed by ??? *TBD - RPed by ??? crown of the underworld The Undead Element are as complicated as they are creepy. Yet surprisingly, even the dead ask for respect and a face they can trust, as that is how the Crown of the Underworld is passed on. This Crown has seen its fair share of weird; some says that the Crown is haunted by a ghost who supposedly created the unusual piece. Other say that the Crown remembers a lot, and often causes its wearer to have flashbacks of lives that they will never live. While the Crown doesn't mind more than one wearer, the Undead frown upon the things that the Life Element embraces, and that means the rule of two. *TBD - RPed by ??? the technocrat The Tech Element have no time for fancy tricks and admirable titles; they believe solely in science. And it is hence why their "Crown" is not even regarded as such at all. Instead of a king or queen, they observe a single Governor, who is also known as The Technocrat. It is not uncommon practice to refer to the Technocrat as Governor, because that is what the domain will refer to them as. The Technocrat is also claimed to be the most disconnected from the rest of the society; for they are chosen purely on their ability to reason and learn, and they are chosen by the most brilliant scientists and inventors to represent them. *Lisbeth Tala, Architect of Insight - RPed by Sofia speaker of the council of elders The Magic Element does not observe any monarchy; for it does not bow to merely one single individual. It acknowledges many Nexi, collectively known as the Council of Elders, and it is for this reason that Speaker of the Council of Elders is not much more than a mere honorary title, versus a true ruling title. The Speaker is selected from the Council to represent the Magic Element in the larger world, because Magic matters as much as any other Element, if not more so. *TBD - RPed by ??? crown of the shining sun The Light Element, in all its beauty, yields truly to the Crown of the Shining Sun. The Nexi who wields the crown is said to be the fairest of the land, the most generous being of them all. Perhaps it is because Light is often regarded as the purest element of them all, that it is only befitting of their crown to be representative of them. *TBD - RPed by ??? champion of the shadows The Dark Element is the most mysterious of them all; yet in all its mystery, it observes like traditions to the Fire Element. But even then, they are not alike; for the one they call the Champion of the Shadows becomes one by means of the Trials of the Night Sky. Not one Champion is considered eternal; the Champion is disposable if the stars will it. Anyone really can become a Champion; it's only a matter of maintaining an image to the night that will decide how long one will champion the cause for... *TBD - RPed by ??? __Noeditsection__ Category:Blog posts